Mistake
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: These dreams were a way to the past. But when her Fairy Tail symbol disappears, maybe leaving Fairy Tail was the worst mistake of her life were her thoughts. Can a fateful encounter with them change her mind that this was the best thing that happened to her. before Grand Magic Games but after the S-class exams. Gender-bending. Natsu. Sabertooth Natsu. And among other things. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a story so I did. So one of Lucy and Erza would have to be a guy. Whom do you want as a guy? Lucy? Or Erza? Parings? I am not sure. Will definitely be there, but am not sure which yet. Or should there even be parings in this. And I want an arc. Anyway, this is after the guild disbanded and Natsu leaves, but does not take Happy with her. Happy is back with Lucy. And Natsu has always been a girl, so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Evil thing. I wished I owned this anime, but then I would have to have been super rich, so yeah life sucks.**

 _The place was eerily quiet, but beautiful none the less. A lake surrounded by Sakura trees in a full moon's night. The quiet was broken by a giggling child running past the trees toward the lake, followed by two older boys following her. Dark black eyes taking in the scene the wild pink hairs moving in a slight night breeze. The sparkling eyes of the child held so much youth in them._

" _Slow down summer, the night is still young" the voice of the companion was warm and filled with love for the girl in front of him. Bright blue eyes peeking from behind blond hairs._

" _But, it's such a fun night." The girl pouted, those adorable lips moving in a pout. A strong breeze shook her body and she shivered. The other boy dropped a furry coat on her small frame._

" _You should not be out in your condition. Not before the sealing anyway" the guy's silver visible eye was cold but the kindness was visible in it, framed by purple hairs. Curious green eyes looked at him_

" _Nee. Why do you need to seal END? He is a part of me, is it not like sealing myself?" the child asked and the dark eyed man moved toward him, patting the long blond hairs._

" _Don't worry your pretty head about it. We will just seal him for a little time. Till your body grows strong enough to restrain him. Ok." He consoled the sad child who still did not look convinced_

" _How will I know that he had awakened?' the child's green eyes were filled with wonder, and seeking answers only he could give her._

" _You will dream this. You will just know. Now let's go, they are waiting for the sealing" the child's trusting eyes turned at him, smile evident on the face._

" _If you are sure. We will meet again, right oni-sama?" the child asked, taking the man off-guard for a second then shook his head and smiled at the worried child._

" _Of course we will" he said just as the arms of sleep lest the man_.

He woke up and saw a book open in his lap. A book for which the world would kill for.

"Of course we will. It's almost time for us to meet again. Hope you have not forgotten me, and will accept me" a gentle smile crossed his lips on the thought of the precious child. "Natsu" he ended and left the clearing, the clearing dying around him.

Meanwhile a long pink haired girl woke up from a similar dream.

"Damn. It is getting annoying. But what does these dreams mean?" she asked herself, the night sky twinkling. "I knew I should have not left Fairy Tail alone, but oh well. My Fairy Tail symbol disappeared, does this mean I am no longer part of the guild?" the girl wondered standing, hairs coming down to her knees, tied in a pony tail.

" _Accept me. I am a part of you"_ a voice whispered and she groaned aloud.

"You again. Did I not tell you to leave me alone? Only crazy people have voices in their head and I am not crazy." She muttered and the voice was quite for some time before responding

" _You will need me soon and I will always be here to help Mistress"_ the voice left her head as soon as it came and a sense of disturbance overtook her, like she knew that the voice was something important. All her worries about the voice left her mind as a snapping sound reached her ear. She shot fire at the direction to cripple her enemy.

"Come out. I know you are there" she snapped and another movement later a person came into her view.

"You? What are you doing here?" she asked when the figure was finally revealed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" a voice asked

 **Prologue is done. Please tell me how it was? And parings will be definitely be there. Even Yuri will do. Just tell me which.**

 **And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to type it. Please leave a review on how you think this is. And enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. I wish I did**

A black haired women stood in front of Natsu, with slanting but sharp green eyes. What disturbed Natsu was the aura around her, dark and evil.

"Look a fairy. I wonder what you are doing here?" She asked coming closer as Natsu scooted back.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked quite irritated, but the person ignored her and kept invading her personal space.

"Where is your guild emblem little fairy. Or is it that you are no longer a part of that guild" she asked, concept of personal space now out of the window. Natsu too focused on the mage in front of her failed to notice that a person was there excluding them. That was the reason she completely missed the spell fired at her and got knocked unconscious.

A long haired male came out from begin the tree to take a look at his target then shifted his gaze to the women in front of him.

"Never knew you had it in you to act, let alone this good Minerva. Maybe a change in profession will do you good" he commented just as the mage in front of him used her magic to move spaces and sent Natsu somewhere. Then she shifted her attention to her partner .

"Tell about this to anyone and I won't hesitate to kill you Rufus. And it's not like anyone will believe you either" and in a way she was right. "Lets head back to Sabertooth or father might get angry at us" she snapped and begun walking with the other in tow.

Whole guild of Fairy Tail knew about the pinkett's leaving except the members preparing for GMG, but the real reason was only known to Laxus and the 3 master.

"Do you think we will be able to win the games Master" the white hairs bartender asked, seeing the lively guild.

"Yes. I believe we can" the old man said, believing in his friends. The white haired girl frowned.

"Master, do you think we were too hard on Natsu maybe? I mean there must be a reason for her not to join these games and leave with others, but to have her exiled from the guild is too hard a punishment" she said worry for her friend evident in her voice.

"Yes. Besides I have a feeling that we will meet her soon" he said. He felt guilty but that was for the best, after all he could not tell the all the real reason why he let her go. Mentally he sighted. "I don't know how I will explain it to Gray and Luce, no wait. I will be dead by Erza's hands. Damn. Did these guys have to have feelings for her. I am so dead' he thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu had just regained her consciousness and was looking around the room , eh prison she was kept in. On the side table she noticed a book. She picked it up and ot read END in front.

She picked up the book and opened it. The words were written in clear beautiful calligraphy was engraved

 _To my beloved sister Natsu Dragneel_

For a second flashes of memories passed her mind and ruins flashed on her body but they disappeared just the next second when a creek in the door was heard and it was opened by an exceed in green frog suit, another reddish-brown exceed and following them was a blond guy who was handsome in his own sense.

"Fro wanted to meet to. Who are you?" The green frog suited exceed asked and for a second she just stared at him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Where am I?" She asked the blond who had entered with them but he merely snorted.

"So you are the great salamander. What kind of dragon slayer are you. You failed to kill Acnologia. A dragon. How can you fail to do the very thing you were trained to do? I'm far stronger than you as I killed my dragon. I'm a third generation dragon slayer." All throughout his speech Natsu's eyes widened.

"You killed your dragon? Your parent? Why would you do something like that?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice. "wasn't he your family?"

It seemed to irritate the blond. "The only way to test my power was to kill my dragon. Only by defeating strong opponent can power come from". He snapped and Natsu lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes.

"You are wrong. Real power comes from Love and bonds. From defending , not killing" she said just as the door opened for a second time.

"Nice speech, although ineffective in real life. You were prohibited to come here Sting. For that you will be punished" an old man entered the room and sweat could be seen on blond's face.

"Sorry master. It was my fault. I wanted to come. Sting-kun tried to stop me but -" the exceed was cut short by the old man.

"You insect. Do not speak to me. It's time I deal with you" with that he attacked the exceed. Before anyone know what was happening Natsu secured the exceed in her arms and took the full force of the attack. Her eyes were on fire as she looked at the old man.

"Those who treat their nakamas wrong are the worst of all. Take this as warning. I will not forgive you" she said as ruins flashed on her body. The old man looked at the girl, then at the book lying near the girl then back at the girl with frightened eyes.

"You, That. No impossible." He tried to deny it and left in a hurry.

"For wants to thank you for saving his friend." He said to the exhausted pinkett.

"You alright?" She asked as she swayed and went unconscious not hearing the voices calling for her.

 **Done. Please review. Next chapter should be around soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes an early update because I have time. Hope you enjoy it. I know I am enjoying it. Latest Fairy Tail chapter rocked. I wish they will hurry up with the next chapter. I want Natsu and Zeref to meet. Anyway enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. But how I wish.**

Next time when conscious came back to Natsu, she was in a bed with a black haired man and the blond form before. The black haired guy on seeing her awake was quite nervous.

"Um. Nice to see you awake. Welcome to the guild" he whispered but due to her sharp hearing she heard her. On seeing her confused look he motioned to her arm where her fairy tail symbol used to belong. Instead of the red fairy tail symbol it was a scarlet Sabertooth symbol. She really looked speechless. "I'm Rouge. A shadow dragon slayer, the guy here is Sting. He is a holy dragon slayer." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you" she said still a little hostile to him. He just looked at her and Rouge elbowed him. He scrawled but complied.

"Thanks for saving Lector. But this doesn't mean we are friends" he said "I will defeat you and prove that I am the strongest dragon slayer there is" he proclaimed. She grinned, ready at the challenge.

"Bring it on" she challenged and got ready to attract when a lot of loud voices came from outside of the room. The blond irritated that they were interrupted, opened the door and scouted outside. The other two followed behind him. They reached the guild main hall to see a lot of shouting going on.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked a white haired girl who looked like Lissana to Natsu. She looked at him before answering.

"Master left. Whole guild is in an uproar over who should be the next master" she explained. The voices were getting louder when suddenly a loud yell of being quite came from upstairs. They looked up to see a black haired mage descending the stairs. He had short black hairs and same eyes as Minerva.

"I will take over the guild in my fathers absence" he announced and whole guild became silent. Suddenly shout of protests rose in the whole guild.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked, looking at the man.

"He is Kaname. He is the strongest mage in the guild and twin brother Minerva. He is Master's son. He was even offered a position in the wizard saints after defeating Jura but he declined. But he is not well liked in our guild as most people think he is a jerk but he is alright" she explained. Natsu looked and saw that Sting was defending the raven haired man. She suddenly stood up.

"Hey give him a chance. Isn't he your nakama. Has he done something to you" she asked and almost all of the guild turned to her. They looked confused at her being here.

"Aren't you Fairy Tail's salamander? Don't speak in our guild matters. This doesn't concern you" many voices could be heard in agreement to what was spoken and it was difficult for Natsu to maintain her compulsion. She suddenly turned her right arm toward them where her Sabertooth symbol was and pointed.

"You see I am a member of Sabertooth. And what concern the guild concerns me" she said as murmurs aroused among the whole guild. Suddenly a soft voice broke the silence.

"I think we should give him a chance. It was always master we had a problem with, not Kaname or Minerva. I say we give them a chance." Rouge said and whole of the guild looked at him in betrayal. Minerva meanwhile was shocked.

"He is right." Sting agreed and both Minerva and Kanama's eyes widened too.

"Anyone else want to take this position?" Natsu challenged and at that time everyone else realised that they did not want that position. "Then it's decided Kaname will be the new guild leader with Minerva as his second" she declared and Minerva broke out of her trance.

"Why did you stand up to them for me? I was the one who forced you in this guild against your wishes." She said harshly and the guild once again rose in an uproar but Natsu slammed her hand on the table to quite everyone.

"While it is true that I am here not of my own accord, but it is also true that I am a part of your guild. That means we are nakamas and nakamas stand up for each other. I count you as one. Everyone here as one even if we just met." She said while smiling at Minerva. That smile unnerved her. Natsu took her hand in hers and held it. "You have a lot of darkness in you but we will drive it away. That's what nakamas do." She smiled wider and Minerva's mask cracked and moisture gathered in her eyes.

"Wow. The lady is crying.""So she is human after all" such comments floated all over the guild and Kanama's eyes narrowed looking at the scene.

'This girl. She is special. Maybe having her here will be good for the guild' he thought but saw Sting glaring daggers at the girl. 'Have to do something. Before the Grand Magic Games. If what father say is true then it will be good to form strong bonds with her' he thought.

 _'Mistress'_ a voice called and Natsu paused then smiled.

 _'Maybe it's time I take my advice and accept you '_ she thought and the voice seemed quite contended.

 _'I'm glad mistress. Your slave will do his best'_ came the voice and Natsu frowned.

 _'You are not a slave but a nakama'_ the confidence in her voice shook her and a sense of happiness washed over her which was not her own.

 _'I will train you in arts you have never heard of. I will protect you. Mistress_ ' he said just as Kanama motioned for Sting and her to follow him. She saw Rouge, the white haired girl, the blond who was with Minerva and a green haired man following with her. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face them.

"I want you all to participate in the Grand Magic Games that will take place in three months. Train together for them. And I will hear no excuse" he said just as Sting was ready to speak and they had no way to argue.

For next three months they trained together. The voice in Natsu's head somehow found a way to come out for a little while and trained them all hard. He was ruthless but due to him they all gained a lot of power. But he really had a bad habit of flirting with Natsu who was oblivious to the advances and it got on Sting's nerves although he didn't know why.

At the end of three months they all had become really close. Natsu and Sting had also developed a rival/friend relationship.

"So ready for the games?" Kanama asked after all the preparation had finished and Natsu grinned while striking a flaming fist in her hand.

"I'm all fired up. Let's show the world what we are made up of" she said and Sting laughed softly.

"Still a hothead eh Natsu-kun" he asked teasing her. She looked annoyed and flashed a fist at him.

"You want my fist in your face?" She asked and everyone just grinned used to their usual battering. Minerva let out an almost evil smirk

"If you love birds are finished we need to depart" she said and both blushed bright red before Natsu stomped from the place Sting following right behind.

"They like each other~" Rufus and Yukino sang and rest of the guild just nodded their head.

"Fro think so too" the little green exceed chippered before everyone exited.

Meanwhile everyone had come back their training for the games. Erza was the first to draw attention toward their missing member, when Happy asked about his still missing partner.

"Where's Natsu? Is she not coming?" She asked and Master stiffed. It was Mira who answered.

"You see after you left there was a fight and Natsu kind of left on a mission given by master." She smiled and explained, but worry was was evident in her face. Makarov laughed to swallow his nervousness, sensing a lot of hostile energy from the mages around

"Don't worry for her brats. I got a note from Natsu. She will be at the games." He said and suddenly saw most of them had left. Laxus came up to him.

"That was not all was it? I am taking she will not be participating" he said but the old man just shook his head and muttered under his breath leaving. Lexus froze in his place being able to hear what his grand father had muttered, then walked in a trance.

"Oh she will be participating, but from Sabertooth" these words repeated in his ears.

 **Yes the start of games in next chapter. So now that fairy tail had lost Natsu let's see how they win. As for parings they are still not official. A lot of people want StingXNatsu or ErzaXNatsu. You tell me what you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I got seven reviews on last chapter. Man a lot of you review for parings but do not give any comments on the story. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Natsu: Huh. Why am I a girl**

 **Eh. Where did you come from?**

 **Natsu: I have been here from chapter 1, I just decided to speak now.**

 **You. You. Oh let it go. Anyway**

 **Disclaimer: I in no shape have any ownership of any of Fairy Tail. But if wishes were fishes.**

 **Natsu: Why would she want to own us.**

 **Happy: Don't know but I want a fish.**

 **Shut up and on with the story. And Happy no fish.**

"Are we there yet?" A tired voice asked and rest of the companions sighted.

"It will still take us an hour to get there. You asked this question about 10 minutes ago." A tired voice snapped back and rest all took a step back from the enraged wizard.

"But I'm tired. Can't we take a rest" the voice brooded and the black haired girl just sighted. She looked around the group to see equally tired group and then decided.

"Alright. We will rest here for fifteen minutes" and everyone gave a happy noise. The black haired mage sat from a little distance from the group. Rouge suddenly looked up from his conversation to where the black haired gurl was sitting and then as a pink haired girl sat with her.

"Minerva has changed. She would have never earlier agreed to go on foot. Not only her, the whom guild had changed. Having Natsu-kun here really changed the guild did it not?" He asked and the rest of the members of their party nodded their agreement.

"Who would have thought Sting would fall in love" Yukino commented causing Sting to turn bright red. He slithered but decided to give up and stomped from there.

'I do not like her like that. Sure she is strong and cute. Beautiful even but I do not like her even if she is an angel. Damn I really got it bad did i not' he was so deep in thoughts that he apparently missed the black haired man he number into. He looked but the man left with a trial of death behind him. 'Weird. But I felt that we had met before.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name. He turned around to see the pinkett calling his name.

"Sting. We have to leave. Hey" she was waving her arms in the air and calling him.

'Yeah I really got it bad' he thought and regrouped, whole while staring at the pinkett while whole group exchanged knowing looks.

Members of fairy tail decided to look around the place once they reached the avenue. They saw a trio of wizards with two exceeds. One was a blond with a eating in one ear and the other was black haired with bangs in his face. The third was quite short compared to the two with a pink braid going to her knees. Suddenly the female turned around and gasps evoked from the group. Green eyes staring in their direction. The female also froze for a second and suddenly got tackled by Wendy.

"Natsu-nee" the young dragon slayer cried as she hugged the life out of the dragon slayer. Suddenly she was lifted up by a strong person while the black haired one helped Natsu up. The rest of the fairy tail also arrived at the scene and took the scene with wide eyes.

"Sting let her down. Now" the addressed person only scrawled but complied with the request. Natsu looked at the group with a watery smile.

"Hi guys." She called. She was met with angry faces of her friends.

"Natsu, where were you. Do you know how worried we were. Let's go" Erza snapped before taking her wrist in his hand and dragging the poor dragon slayer who was in a trance. A growl stopped her in her track before Natsu pulled her Han back.

"Where are you taking her?" Sting asked. For some reason he did not like the group in front of him, especially the read-head. Rage and jealous raised their head when he saw him dragging Natsu.

"To the guild of course. We have to plan our game plan" Erza said and two glares were aimed her way.

"I didn't know you liked to share game plans with other guilds Erza. They are our opponents, not friends" suddenly Laxus's voice broke the atmosphere and the read-head aimed his glare at him.

"What do you mean? Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail?" He asked but Laxus merely pointed to Natsu's shoulder where her Sabertooth crest was. Gray was the first one to snap.

"What the hell Flame-Brain? You changed guilds?" He asked quite shocked but only got a grin in the face.

"Yeah. I wanted a change for a time and I really want to fight Erza and Laxus. It will be fun competing against each other" it was evident that she was uncomfortable. Suddenly she caught sight of black hairs and left the group in search of the mage.

"Where is she going?" Lucy asked as they all looked in the direction in which she had left.

"She left to find Minerva. I saw her go that way." Rouge said in his quite voice.

"I can't wait to defeat you fairies in these games." Sting boasted and receive a small nudge from the mage with him.

"Oh really? We will see. But if we win Natsu comes back at fairy tail"Erza challenged and surprisingly it was Rouge who agreed. They proceeded to their respective dorms. Sting was meanwhile very angry at Rouge for agreeing.

"Why did you have to agree?" Sting asked as the shadow dragon grinned.

"For Natsu to leave they will have to win right? Who said we are loosing. We will win. And if worse comes we can go with her" Rouge said as they reached the rooms. They were greeted by Natsu.

"So i take it you heard?" Sting asked seeing her wait at door for them. She nodded then smiled.

"Don't worry. We won't loose. No matter what. C's no one of us will hold back. He even agreed to help us in the game. Now lets go" she said as they entered the room.

"So Natsu, Rufus, Sting, Rouge and him will be first. Then we will change" Everyone quickly agreed as a person manifested from fog in front of them. He wore a ling cloak with Sabertooth mark.

Natsu's expression suddenly went blank for a second before recovering. Thankfully no one noticed in all that buzz.

"Let's go. I'm all fired up" Natsu roared as the first round started.

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail dorms everyone was in grave mood.

"We have to win. For Natsu" Erza said as everyone coined their agreement.

'I hope everything goes ok' a little blond girl thought.

"Everything alright first?" An old man asked as she grinned widely.

"Lets win fairy tail" she cheered.

 **Done. Now I leave it on you on who should win. Erza or Sting. Rouge and Laxus support as sibling relation-ship. But for now Sting is leading. It depends upon you who wins in the end. Do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh. I am back. Exams are over. When will next chapter of fairy tail be outed, the suspense is killing me. Anyway here is next chapter.**

 **Natsu: Lazy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

"Let's go. I'm all fired up" Natsu roared as the first round started, the dorm around them started to change, but somehow no one was surprised.

"So, which way are we suppose to go?" Rufus asked and everyone shrugged. Suddenly Natsu begun to move toward a direction, causing rest of them to follow.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rouge asked walking behind the pinkett who was looking in a trance. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from reaching out to the girl. He looked to see that the arm attached to the hand belonged to his cloak wearing companion. He frowned.

"Something wrong E?" he asked as the man removed his hand. He looked toward the girl who was leading them then back at the group.

"Don't break her concentration, or we will be late. Right now she is focusing on the aura of the place to guide us" he explained as the girl in front of them suddenly went inside a door. Everyone else followed and saw the judges there.

"Congrats. You made it" the pumpkin like man said, jumping up and down and whole group joined Natsu in the corner, face still blank, still in a trance. Sting faced toward the man.

"Hey about what you said, wasn't tracking and aura related to sky or spirit dragon slaying? How come Natsu-kun gets to use it? Isn't it dangerous?" he asked a little angry, and worried about the girl.

"Calm down Sting. I know you are worried about your girl friend but still" Rufus commented, not seeing the big deal in this and E just laughed. Suddenly Natsu came out of the trance. She blinked once, twice and looked toward the group.

"We made it?" she asked tilting her head toward one said, clueless expression on her face. Sting blushed while rest just grinned.

"Yup, hey look another team made it" Rouge pointed toward the group who just entered, but his expression changed on seeing who it was, the blond hair, a lightning bolt scar. Laxus Dryer.

"Laxus. Mira. You guys made it" Natsu yelled toward the group who had just arrived. Everyone looked a little stunned on seeing her there except Laxus. Tears filled Mira's vision before a little anger seeped into her eyes, and she turned away. Laxus just sighted as Natsu's expression fell a little.

"What's wrong with Mira?" Natsu questioned and it was Juvia who answered her.

"You know Mira has a crush on Erza? It's because of that" the blue haired girl explained but Natsu just looked at her in confusion.

"What has Erza got to do with anything?" Natsu asked and all the fairy tail members just looked at her, surprised at her nativity.

"Natsu-kun, we are going. Master is calling us" the blond asked, his voice masked with something Natsu could not place and walked toward the group from Sabertooth. Looking back toward the team from fairy tail she grinned and waved then left with her guild.

More team made it to the games and then last team arrived.

"You guys made it" Laxus commented as he saw Juvia launch herself at her Gray-sama.

"You guys are participating too? How come?" Erza asked just as Mira came up to his.

"Don't think you are the only one who wants Natsu back. I want it too" Laxus said as he left and Erza's eyes hardened. Mira felt something clench her heart at seeing such a determined expression on the read-head's face.

'I'll make you love me Erza. Just you wait' she thought, 'and I'll show this to you in the games'

Meanwhile Sabertooth team walked back toward the stadium. The black haired master was waiting with his sister outside the entrance from where they had to enter, with his back to them, looking at the ground. E meanwhile had disappeared, saying something about wanting to talk with some emperor about something.

"So, you guys passed the first round. Nice job done" he said as he turned to face toward them, a scar marring his once flawless face. He shedded his coat. He was wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt. His both arms were covered with scars and guilt could be seen in Natsu's eyes. She once again opened her mouth to apologise but he stopped her by waving his hand in air in a let it go manner.

"I told you, it's not your fault. I will protect you a hundred times if it comes to that. We are nakama after all and I am the guild master." He said as he gave them a small smile. Natsu just stared at his smile.

"But, he was your father" she said as she looked at his scars, that came from protecting her. He just looked at her, and then turned away.

"I told you I am the guild master. It is my duty to protect you. Don't feel in my debt. If you want to do something, just remain yourself. Never change too much." He said and somehow it felt too much like a goodbye, and tears came in his eyes. An arm on her shoulder caused her to face the person the arm belonged to, only to find blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey. Don't cry. We will always be here for you. We care for you." She smiled as Sting grinned down to her, his arm still around her shoulder. She looked toward the group seeing them nod.

"Alright, let's win this and show them what we can do." She said as they left as their name was announced. Minerva joined them as their last member. Suddenly Rufus spoke

"Who knew Minerva had a soft spot. Comforting Natsu like that" he said and got a smack on top of his head from the lady.

"This guild was never like this. I thank you Natsu I got to see them like this if only for this short time." He said seeing the team leave. "I don't have a lot of time. With the eclipse will I fade." He said as he went to stand in the stand of Sabertooth, easily spotting Yukino and org among the rest of the guild cheering for their friends. 'Yup, definitely changed for better'

 **Done. Now only one thing. You want Zeref to be good or evil? Do tell me. Otherwise, bye and review.**

 **Oh and "Alright, let's win this and show them what we can do", the fourth last line was spoken by Minerva.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had not thought to update today but my conscious would not allow it. So the games have begun, who will win Fairy Tail, who do not have Natsu or Sabertooth with the pinkett? Where will Natsu end up? In Fairy Tail if they win or in Sabertooth who are fighting tooth and nail for her? Or will the result be totally unexpected. As for Zeref? We will see. Thanks for voting.**

 **Disclaimer: nada. I own nothing. Never have, but someday I will.**

"So, Rufus?" Natsu asked as they debated who to send first. Natsu wanted to go first but rest were against her going first. She looked toward her guild stand where the raven haired master was standing but he merely shook his head as if denying her and she pouted.

"Let it go. Maybe next time" Minerva said as the blond moved to take his place in the games. She saw Juvia and Gray coming up too, along with Lyon and other. To say she was surprised to see two fairy tail teams in the arena would be underestimating her surprise but she was there to win so she would not dwell upon it. Suddenly all the participants were transported and the lacrema show a city. The Sabertooth member grinned as they heard the rules.

"Who do you think will win?" the question came out from behind the members of Sabertooth members. Laxus, Erza and the rest of them stood there.

"I don't know? Rufus maybe" Natsu said teasingly and Mira growled making everyone a little surprised. It did not suit her sweet persona after all.

"Sis?" Elfman asked seeing his sister growl and surprised at seeing her show hostility toward the pink haired wizard.

"There is no way Gray or Juvia would looks to the long blond haired freak" she snapped but quickly regained her cool seeing everyone, especially a pair of brown orbs glare at her.

"Mira" Erza begun to defend Natsu and rest of Sabertooth just as Natsu cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"No Erza. Mira you say anything about me I don't care, but don't say anything about my friends." The pinkett said just as a beautiful light came from the lacrema. Many lights fell from the sky.

"W-What was that?" Laxus asked a little shaken at the attack but quickly regained his composure.

"That my dear friend was Rufus" Sting butted in just as Rufus was announced first. Natsu jumped in joy and hugged the blond next to him. The read head glared daggers at the blond not noticing Mira who was looking at her longingly. Rufus returned and the first match was announced.

"Lucy vs. Flair? Good luck Lucy" Natsu said as she left no doubt with her new guild mates to join them. The match was interesting, even if Lucy lost and rest of them proceeded in normal fashion.

"Man, fairy tail is weak. They lost all their matches" Sting said and Rouge nodded his agreement. Right now the three dragon slayers were walking together in the market place as Sting commented that. Natsu's face turned ugly for a second before she exhaled.

"It was only the first day Sting, we can't say anything now" she said as they walked by a café not noticing the eyes which were now watching them.

"Don't say it like that. It makes it seem like you want them to win. Do you want them to win?" Sting roared the last part just as Natsu stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's no longer an option. We will win, no matter what" Natsu roared and the male dragon slayers smiled, then Natsu's smile turned sinister "We won't get stronger by standing here. Let's go train" she said as she grabbed their wrists and tugged them behind her missing a blushing dragon and other amused.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Laxus and Mira were sitting at the café just as they saw the three dragon slayers pass in front of them. Suddenly they saw the blond shout and Natsu reply equally upset before she grabbed their wrist and dragged them away.

"She looks happy" Laxus said as he placed the cup he was drinking from down.

"Yeah. Do you think we should let her be?" Gray said aloud but flinched as Erza snapped his hand on the table in anger.

"Her place is not with them, it's with us" _'with me'_ he wanted to see. To see that blond hang all over her was frustrating in itself. "I'm going to follow them." He said as he stood up and went to follow them leaving a stunned group behind. Finally Mira stood up.

"I'll go and bring him back" with that she stood up and followed the read-head. She saw him behind a bush. She trailed the way he was looking at to see the three dragon slayers banging fists. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it away and left the place.

' _When will you notice me?'_ Mira asked herself, and decided to return back.

 **So the drama is brewing. Hope you like this one and please review and yes I do know this was shorter than my others.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. I'm back. Any of you know some awesome anime I can read beside this and the ones I'm currently reading. Of course Fairy Tail will forever remain my number one, well maybe?**

 **Disclaimer: nada. I own nothing. Never have, but someday I will.**

The night was not a pleasant one for Erza, so the red haired warrior was crankier in the morning than usual. The only thing kept him was that he would see a certain someone in the stadium and it lifted his mood mark ably.

Meanwhile it was a different case in the Sabertooth side.

"You mean? But in the middle of the games? How come?" the loud protests followed the declaration but narrow green eyes and the glair aimed at them stopped them from complaining.

"It's really important right? So I will comply" the pinkett's voice could be heard and it caused a loud protest in disbelief.

"Natsu-san, it's dangerous to go alone" the white haired mage Yukino said but the pink haired girl merely smiled at her and shook her head.

"If master said it is important then it must be. Besides, I will not be alone. I will have E with me" she replied cheerfully but worried faces were still there. "Hey cheer up. I will come back." She said as she followed her master toward the door and waited till it close to face him. "So till eclipse project? You felt it too?" she asked and the black haired man turned to face her shadows covering his eyes.

"Yes, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded cheerfully but then turned serious.

"This energy disturbs me too. I only ask you to not do anything till I'm back, ok. Can you do this much for me?" she asked the man in front of her and a sigh escaped the man.

"You're a bother, but one I won't mind. You are the youngest of our family after all. Still be careful" he said and turned to look out of the window toward the rising sun. The girl left the room.

Moving and becoming one with the street was easy even with her pink hairs, and soon she was out of the market and heading toward the forest. Feeling someone follow her she looked around only to come face to face toward a tall person with long black hairs.

"You" she pointed toward the man who was watching her with an amused smile "You are behind everything" she yelled but he merely pretended to clean his ears with his finger. Irritated at being ignored, Natsu attacked the person with a flame fist which he easily dogged, abandoning his cloak. His long hairs were moving in the wind, flipping in the wind as he jumped into the air. "You are one of them" he said but the man still smiled his creepy-lazy smile and finally opened his mouth.

"You've grown up nice kiddo, hope to fight you soon" he said still smiling his creepy smile while he disappeared in a flutter of wind. She meanwhile fumed at him before deciding that it was pointless.

'Besides I have more important things to take care of' she thought as the cloaked figure of E emerged from the shadows.

"Everything alright?" he asked seeing her a little troubled. Natsu took a deep breath and let out a big grin.

"Yeah. Now let's go find that disturbance. It came from here" she pointed. The man recognised the tactic but did not call her on that.

'Something big is gonna happen and soon'

 **Another small chapter but I am busy. I have a life outside this fic, so sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sort for the long wait. I had problems at home and school is a killer. Had us observing cells under the microscope for two hours and I got a migraine because of it. Anyway I know you want to read the story, not to read me talk**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but how i wish I did.**

The day had been disappointing for Natsu. She had not managed to find the source of that weird power she had felt but also attracted the eye of an unwanted enemy.

"Natsu, my office please" just when she thought things could not get any worse the call came. She sighted and dragged herself into the office. She saw rest of participants of her guild already there. Sting and Yukino looking a little a little guilty.

"What's with the long faces? It could not have been that bad" she consoled but the down crossed expression worsened.

"I totally blew my chances at winning this." Sting said as he clenched his fist, guild swirling in his eyes as Yukino looked down.

"You and me both." She said looking at others and Natsu frowned.

"I take it you lost" she said as she walked between them to sit. "It's no big deal" she said.

"It is. Don't you remember the bet. If we lose you have to leave Sabertooth and join fairy tail again. You'll go back to them." He said adding a to him under his breath but Natsu chose to ignore it. She looked at her silent guild master then back at her team.

"I think it's best to tell them the truth" she said. Green eyes widened as they looked at her, rest all settling at her in confusion.

"What are you saying exactly?" Rouge asked, eyes narrowing and the guild master sighted.

"Sabertooth will be disbanded after the games" he said as gasps escaped others around him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sting asked, picking the raven up by the collar. The other pried the blond off of him before standing.

"Exactly that. There will be no more Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games." He said as voices of protest rose.

"Natsu?" Sting asked as he looked at her. Natsu just looked at the walls to distract herself. Silence fell over the group as they looked at her with disbelief in their eyes. "You knew" he said that as a statement

"Yes. I could see it just the moment you began to fight over who the next master would be. You don't trust even your nakamas. A guild cannot exist like this" she yelled at the accusing eyes. Most of them adverted their eyes. She stood up and left the room, many decided to follow her but Kaname stopped them.

"Let her be. This is tough for her too. Take this night to digest this news. From tomorrow I want you to try your best yo win" Kaname said as Rufus looked at him frowning.

"What good would it do if we win or not? It's not like Sabertooth would be there anymore" he said. Kaname just shook his head.

"You will be able to say the name of Sabertooth with pride. Won't you want to win before you leave? Besides it would be a nice memory" he said. No one moved when he left. It looked like no one had the will to. Suddenly Sting stood up.

"Disband the guild? Never. Listen everyone, we will win these games and show Kaname that he is wrong about Sabertooth. We have to win" he said, a new fire burning in his eyes. At first everyone stared at him as if unable to compute but then nodded their head with determination.

There attention not falling on the note that said

 _"You will find something better out there, but for that I need to let you go."_

Natsu has covered a fairly large distance in that short amount of time, trying to compose herself. She saw Sabertooth as her family and now she was on verge of loosing them.

"Natsu?" The voice was oh so familiar to her. It had been a firm support to her in her life. She turned around to see the red haired boy.

"Erza" she whispered, looking at the read head who was clad in armour.

"You never came to visit us. Happy was really excited to see you" he said moving toward the pink head. Slowly, she allowed her body to relax. She did not notice that she was being dragged by her elbow by the knight.

"What the? Let me go Erza" she said as the knight only dragged her further. Suddenly she was let go. The knight turned to fave her.

"I need to tell you something" he said leaning forward.

 **And I left at a cliffe. So do you guys want Erza and Natsu to kiss or not?**

 **Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry for the late update but I am having a hard time in life. I know that's no excuse but that is the best excuse I have. This is the last chapter for the fic, next will be the last. I want to start a bleach/fairy tail crossover. Next chapter will most probably be up tomorrow. Please enjoy the chapter. There might be a sequel, not sure yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will.**

" _I need to tell you something" he said leaning closer._

"Erza?" Natsu asked seeing the red knight lean closer to her. The closeness unnerved her. She could not imagine someone being so close to her except one person, the one who was angry at her currently. Erza's lips were merely an inch away from her before she snapped in action and broke the scarlet knights hold on her arm.

"Natsu" he cried as she jumped a few steps back from him.

"I'm sorry Erza. I can't" she said looking at the guy in front of her with regret filled eyes.

"Can't huh? Am I too late? Or is it that I never stood a chance?" he asked and seeing her eyes divert gave him all the answers he needed. "In that case I can't force my feelings on you. I'm sorry" he said, disappointment washing all over him.

"No, don't be. It is not your fault. If anything it is mine for not liking you" she said and saw the knight chuckle.

"You can't change feelings. If you don't love me it's alright. Oh it will heart like a bitch for some time but it will be alright after sometime. Maybe it's time I give someone else a chance" he said as he left. The heartbreak and loneliness pouring off of him. Natsu looked at him as he left feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault" she was startled by the voice behind her. Looking behind she spotted the blond dragon slayer of Sabertooth.

"But I do." She said looking a little lost herself.

"Let's go back. We have a fight to win" the night was eerly silent and somehow it unnerved Natsu, it made her worried about after the games.

The once beautiful place was now in rubbles but the spirits of everyone around was high. And why won't they be? After all they had just managed to defeat the dragons and save the future. Only one person dare interrupt the atmosphere. He walked into the centre where the mages were. He cleared his throat to attract the attention of everyone.

"Master Kaname?" Sabertooth members asked looking a little concern to see their master out in the open, which was the first ever.

"You were all amazing, and I want to tell you that I am so proud of you even if you did not win these games, but I am disbanding the guild for I can no longer be your master" every Sabertooth member looked at him while rest of them were looking at the group in shock, not understanding anything.

"But why?" Sting asked upset at the master.

"Because he is no more than a projection that can only be seen by members of Sabertooth. He was one of the previous masters of the guild whom was found by Minerva as a child. No one except our guild mates can see him. I was confused at first as I could not see him, but I could when I got this mark of the guild" she explained, pained eyes looking at the blond.

"It's time for me to move on. I'm sorry." He said looking at the rest of guild guiltily. The blond was beginning to shake a little.

"Fine, so you no longer can be our guild master, don't be. But I will not allow Sabertooth to be disbanded. I will become the next master, but the guild will live on" the voice was firm and you could see it touch many people's hearts. The smile that the black haired youth gave blinded him. His body for a second was filled with light before it faded, taking a friend, and family, loved one from the world. Words like 'was that Kaname?' and 'he was hot' floated around.

"His emotions made it possible for us to see him. This was his last gift to you" Makarov looked over the guild that seemed to be in mourning.

"Natsu?" Erza asked, but the pink haired girl just shook her head.

"I'll stay in Sabertooth and help them manage. I can tell the things will be different" she said looking at the group fondly.

"Will you ever be back?" Laxus asked, looking at her with a little concern.

"Who knows? A mistake brought me here, who says fate will not bring be back. But for now our paths diverge" with that she moved to join her guild mates, leaving the old one behind.

 **Done. I know crappy ending, but I wanted to get this off of my chest. I know many of you wanted the kiss but most of you did not so I did not put any.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, and please check out my crossover I will be posting. A bleach/Fairy tail one.**


End file.
